


i love you more than you will ever know

by nishisoyabean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I hope you like it!, M/M, i love these two, i love your art and i legit screamed when i saw i got you, i'm so glad i got to write for you nat!, put them together and you have mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishisoyabean/pseuds/nishisoyabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BokuOi College AU anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you more than you will ever know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatRoze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRoze/gifts).



The bright overhead gym lights burn Oikawa's eyes, blinding him while he watches his serve fly through the air like a bird in flight.

Iwazumi receives the harsh blow, already accustomed to Oikawa's serves. He didn't spend a decade beside him for nothing.

"Free ball!" The words rip from his lungs, his throat on fire as if he was drinking after a long night.

His eyes dart from teammate to teammate, inconclusive on what play to choose.

Pick quickly now, his brain scatters for ideas.

"TOORU!" Bokuto shouts, wild eyes whipping around to look at him, lids fully blown and locked on the prize.

He strikes the ball in Bokuto's direction, watching and Bokuto soars with his wings, slamming the ball down on the other side of the net.

Iwazumi's team curses, picking themselves up after a lost point.

They didn't stand a chance, he smirks to himself.

"That's a wrap! Go home and get some rest!" The coach barks, scuffling out the door.

"Tooru! Tooru! That was great Tooru!" Bokuto shouts ecstatically, jogging over to his boyfriend. He lifts him up in the air like it's nothing. Oikawa titters, arms sliding around his neck.

"Gross." Iwazumi mumbles loud enough for them to hear, breathing heavily through his nose.

"You are just jealous that Akaashi isn't like this, Iwa-chan!" He laughs, wiggling his dangling feet.

"Akaashi is very calm, unlike your tornado of a boyfriend." Iwazumi snarls, flashing his retaliation grin. He promptly spins around at that, striding off to the locker room.

"Well... You suck!" Oikawa retorts, his words echoing softly in the large gym.

"Want to get dinner and eat at my place?" Bokuto hums, putting the brunette setter down.

"Only if you pay?" Oikawa purrs, curling up to Bokuto. He just laughs, his boisterous voice booming through the gymnasium.

"Always."

-

"What are you in the mood for?" Bokuto huffs into the chill air as they walk out of the building, gloved hands woven together.

"I was just thinking simple ramen?" Oikawa smiles, tilting his head in an innocent manner.

"Sounds like a plan! I got this movie I thought you'd like, about zombies-"

"Bokuto, you hate zombies. Scratch that, you are terrified of zombies." Oikawa interrupts him, furrowing his brows. He's been with Bokuto for 3 years, and his dislike for zombies was prominent from the start.

"Yeah, I know.. But Kuroo said you'd like it, and it's got his nerd approval! So I thought you might want to see it!" His eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Oikawa just squeezes his hand, head leaning against Bokuto's shoulder.

-

They pick up their ramen dinner to-go, chatting up the owners, old rivals from their previous days of highschool volleyball.

"Oikawa-san, did you say you wanted leeks?" Sugawara, one of the owners, asks from the kitchen. The smell of broth and the sizzle of the grill drifts out of the kitchen.

"The best leeks you have, Mr. Refreshing!" Oikawa chirps, rubbing his hands against his jeans to warm himself up.

"Why do you call him Mr. Refreshing? I always wondered that." Daichi, the other owner, questions as he unties his apron for the night.

"Well, he brings a..... reguvinating feeling when talking to you. Like a nice day at the spa. It's almost like talking to an innocent child." Oikawa hums, back pressed into Bokuto's bundled chest. Bokuto loosens one arm in the grip around his waist to play with his chocolate hair.

"Innocent my ass..." Daichi grumbles, Oikawa snickers, hearing his comment, making the crow captain blush.

"One ramen with the finest leeks and and pork for the Grand King, hot and ready." Sugawara slides his styrofoam container towards him.

"You know, styrofoam is really bad for the environment~" Oikawa croons, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh bite it, you stupid science major." Suga whomps his nose, making Oikawa squeal.

"Still a mom as always." He garbles as he rubs his sore nose.

"Mhm. Now scram, we need to close." Suga waves them out, going back into the kitchen to clean up.

The duo thanks them for the meal before stepping back into the January chill.

-

"Finish up your ramen Kou, I wanna start the movie!" Oikawa whines like a child from the couch, arms and legs draped across Bokuto's squishy couch.

"I already finished, I just wanted to change into this! Look!" Bokuto dashes out of his room, thumbs enthusiastically pointing to the menace of a shirt he was wearing.

"This spiker loves his setter? Isn't it great! Iwazumi gave it to me!"

"I swear to god next time I see Hajime I'm gonna strangle him..." Oikawa hisses under his breath, quickly changing his sour scowl to a smile.

"It's great babe." He smiles, pulling Bokuto in closer for a kiss.

"Iwazumi said next time we see them, that he has one for you!" He grins, nuzzling his nose against Oikawa's.

Oikawa almost punched the wall. Almost. 

-

"Bokuto?" Oikawa yawns obnoxiously, the credits rolling. Soft snores fill his ears, making him chuckle.

"C'mon babe, let's go to bed." He wakes Bokuto, earning a moan of annoyance. 

"To tired.. Carry me..."

Oikawa smirks, then tickles him.

"I'M UP! T-TOORU! STOP!" He laughs, arms and legs flailing. Oikawa pulls back, hearing the loud panting of the owlish man.

"Awake now?" Bokuto looks up at him, a smile glued on his face.

"Can I have a kiss?" He puckers his lips, arms stretched out towards Oikawa.

Oikawa leans down, pressing his lips softly against the others. Bokuto moves his hands to cup his face, thumbs running small circles on his cheeks.

"C'mon, it's late and we have early practice." He helps him up from the couch, pressing a short kiss to his cheek.

//

"Hey Tooru?" Bokuto mumbles, lids drooping.

"Hm?" Oikawa turns around, sliding one of Bokuto's shirts over his head. They are loose on him, just the way he likes it.

"I love you." Bokuto smiles sleepily at him, moonlight cascading over him like a blanket. Oikawa slides into bed with him, pressing his lips to his forehead. 

"I love you too, Kou."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this for HQhols :-) I'm so grateful to be able to write for you Nat! I hope you like it!


End file.
